Georgia in the North Vision Song Contest 20
took part in the twenteeth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Albania. The country was represented by Cici Manulashvili with the song "Unarmed". The entry was selected via "A Song For Georgia 7". A Song For Georgia 7 The 8th June 2016, the Georgian HoD officially confirmed that Georgia will participate in the next edition which will be held in Albania. Together with the participation, the HoD confirmed to that time that Georgia wants to choose the next entry "with a great song selection", meaning that ASFG #7 will take place. The following day, the 9th June 2016, the "system" of the national selection was revealed, being different from the previous editions of "A Song For Georgia". The method is like follows: 24 songs would participate in 3 semifinals, with 8 songs each. The best 3 songs from each semifinal will qualify directly to the Grand Final, the songs ending in 4th and 5th place qualify to the Second Chance Round. From the 6 songs in the SCR, only 3 will get into the Grand Final, where 12 songs in total will battle for the victory and for the big performance in Albania. The original date for the song presentation was scheduled to the 6th May 2016. Semifinals, Second Chance * The first semi-final took place on 20 June 2016. "Mon ami" performed by Yaseniya, "Maxsovs" performed by Maka Zambaxidze and "Unarmed" performed by Cici Manulashvili qualified directly to the final, while "Wayside" performed by Salio and "Pozovi" performed by Nodar Revia qualified to the second chance round. * The second semi-final took place on 27 June 2016. "The Flood" performed by Katie Melua, "Young Love" performed by Lisa May and "Vyidi idi" performed by Anri qualified directly to the final, while "Mani" performed by Soso Pavliashvili and "If This Isn't Love" performed by Bera qualified to the second chance round. * The third semi-final took place on 4 July 2016. "Stan Dlya Menya" performed by Soufee, "Dalie" performed by Nino Chxeidze and "Gelino" performed by Iahsari qualified directly to the final, while "Agar Minda" performed by Kaxa Kuxianidze and "Angelozi Da Eshmaki" performed by Nina Tskrialashvili qualified to the second chance round. * The second chance round took place on 11 July 2016. "Wayside" performed by Salio, "Pozovi" performed by Nodar Revia and "If This Isn't Love" performed by Bera qualified to the final. Grand Final The final of A Song For Georgia 7 was held on 18 July 2016. Twelve songs competed — three qualifiers from each of the three preceding semi-finals and three qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. At Northvision At the allocation drawn, Georgia was drawn to perform in the second half of the first semifinal. Cici was drawn to perform 11th. Getting the 5th place in the semifinal gave her the chance to compete in the Grand Final again and therefore making it the 3rd qualification for Georgia in NVSC history. Voting Table key : Winner – Georgia gave points to a winning song : Second place – Georgia gave points to a runner-up song : Third place – Georgia gave points to a third place song : Qualified – Georgia gave points to a song that was a qualifier : Non-qualified – Georgia gave points to a song that was not a qualifier See also *Georgia *North Vision Song Contest 20 Category:NVSC 20 countries